


palpsi do be packin

by groovycoochie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Smut, this is just for gags and written to torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovycoochie/pseuds/groovycoochie
Summary: you and palpatine fuck
Relationships: Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	palpsi do be packin

Palpatine looked into your eyes, bringing a hand up to caress you cheek, brushing away a strand hair. You shivered under his touch. He was always so gentle with you.

“I want to take our relationship a step further, melon.” He cupped your cheek. “I dont care if everyone knows about us, I just want to hold you, kiss you, make love to you. If you’ll have me.”

You were frozen under his touch. You never thought this day would ever come. It made you want to cry.

“My melon?” Palpatine frowned. “If you dont want me I-”

“No!” You blurted, hands shoot out to grip his robes. “N-no, I want you.” You looked him up and down. “I want you a lot. I was just overwhelmed. I didn’t think this day would ever happen.”

You trailed off bashfully and stared at the hands still ruffling his robes. Loosening your grip, you let your hands fall, but just as they were about to drop, Palpatine grabbed your hands and pulled you close against his warm chest. Your breath stuttered. This was the closest youve ever been to him.

“Dont pull away, please.” Palpatine looked deep in your eyes. “I didnt think it would ever happen either, but I cant stand back and not have you anymore. So please, be with me.”

You gazed into his eyes a moment longer before smiling and pecking his cheek. “Of course I’ll have you.”

Overjoyed, Palpatine, picked you up in a hug and swirled in a circle as you let out a surprised whoop. He chuckled as he set you down on his desk. “Now how about we make this official with a propering christening of my office?”

You smiled goofily at him. “Okay.”

* * *

“Sheev!” You cry out, feeling his hot cock hit that sweet spot inside. He fits you so perfectly, stretching you out in ways no one else ever could. You could almost cry with how good he feels. “Sheev, fuck, you’re so thick!”

He smirks down playfully at you and bends down to nip at your neck, hands spreading your thighs a little wider as he thrusts a little harder into you. “You’re too sweet, my love.” He licks a path up to your panting lips. “And I can’t get enough of you.” He snarls as he feels you clench around him, holding you firmly against his office windows. “Careful, my love, we haven’t even gotten to fuck on my desk yet. Wouldn’t want me to let loose and get you too tired too quickly.”

You let out a gasp at a hard thrust, head banging back against the window. You grin, mischief and adoration filling your face, and wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him close. You lean in to whisper, “But that’s exactly what I want.”

You feel him shudder against you and you know you have him right where you want him.

Palpatine huffs heavily in your face, his bare stomach flexing, sweat running down his beautiful pecs. He gives you a dark look, eyes feral and mouth twisted into a predatory smile. His grip on your thighs tighten and you know you’ll have bruises once he’s done with you. “When you can’t walk once I’m through with you, I don’t want to hear any complaints, got it?”

His cock hits deep and you moan unabashedly, “You won’t, sir. That’s exactly what I want.”

Palpatine growls at that and slows down his pace, but still hits you perfectly with his thick, uncircumcised cock. “I spoil you too much, but you’ll get what you want because I love you.”

Your giggle turned moan fills the air and you smile fondly at him. “I love you too, Sheev.” He rolls his hips sensually. “I love you too.”


End file.
